Talk:Earth
Earthicans I'm not sure if there should be a seperate page for Earthicans (people from Earth) or whether it should just redirect here. I've done the latter for the time being, but anyone feeling ambitious should just turn the redirect page into an article for the inhabitants of Earth. Ellipses485 15:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC) A couple of points I have two points of contention: 1. How do we know the giant carrots were invaders? They could've been anything, mutated, carrots that were made on earth, there is nothing to suggest that they were definitely invaders. 2. Earth does not appear in Episode 310 - Where The Buggalo Roam. The entirety of the episode takes place on Mars, the opening of the episode shows the ship approaching Mars, now, on Episode 112 one of the moons can be seen, but on episode Episode 310 both moons can be seen, perhaps the only time that they are seen together in any episodes but I'm not certain about this. I am not sure which is which but I would assume the moon seen in Episode 112 is Deimos due to the shape and colour so in an additional note I assume that Phobos is only seen in Episode 310. I am not 100% about Earth not appearing in this episode but I watched it recently and don't recall it appearing even in any kind of flashback. :Hi. Thanks for pointing that out to us. I will change that. How did you get to 310? There is no where near that many episodes. There is about 72 episodes and 4 movies I think. Also, can you please sign your name with ~~~~ please. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :310 would be season 3 ep 10. I suppose we could count Earth as appearing in the opening credits. :As for the carrots, all Joe the defrostee says giant carrots ruled the earth. And now they don't, and it takes some getting used to. -- Dhalia 16:13, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I changed that to Invasions and Takeovers so it could mean anything for those carrots. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I saw that, it makes sense :) -- Dhalia 19:12, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Glad to help out, and as has already been pointed out, it is Season 3, Episode 10, as the episodes are officially classified as S03E10, for example, I usually just shorten it to 310, I probably should've been clearer. I'll try to remember to tag myself in future! TURBOS ::::Next time, feel free to change things yourself unless in need of an admin. Just remember to explain yourself in the talk page when removing content from pages. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::: ::::Post 31st century: :::: ::::Should we include the events after Futurama takes place, because in some episodes, paticually in The Late Philip J. Fry , even further future events are included in Earth's history? Moons? "This planet is 200 years old from sun and she's second moon is Minmus, that Celestia created a world and it's popular": What is this phrase referring to? Or is this some vandalism piece? Jdogno7 (talk) 05:26, November 20, 2015 (UTC) : It's been fixed. An anonymous editor changed it a couple of months ago. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:20, November 23, 2015 (UTC)